


Nightmare (2011)

by Neo_Luna



Series: Nightmare 'Verse [1]
Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Gen, Original Version, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Luna/pseuds/Neo_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original prologue for Nightmare, originally written in 2011. Admittedly it is pretty crappy. The new version will be up soon.

It was always the same. A woman, no, ayakashi dressed in a beautiful white and black kimono and her pale blond hair done in an elegant style. Her golden tails, nine in all, were drawn out behind her. She seemed to be frail, but not afraid of her crumbling world.

‘It’s her again’ A young black haired boy thought, ‘the kitsune from the Kokoboro.’ 

"Child" The Kitsune spoke, "Are you one of the kekkaishi of Karasumori?"

The boy nodded. He was Yoshimori Sumimura, the heir of Sumimura family. The other was Tokine Yukimura, heir of the Yukimuras and Yoshimori’s partner. 

“hm…” The kitsune was now in front of him. She examined Yoshimori with complete curiosity. She spoke again as she gently placed her hand on his forehead. Yoshimori couldn’t make out what it was the kitsune had said as his mind went blank. 

When he returned to his senses the frail kitsune had gone. Yoshimori scanned the area around himself only to find he was surrounded by darkness, rather than the castle. 

‘What the hell’ Yoshimori thought running, looking for any proof of the castle he was in before. Only there was nothing but darkness.

“Arg”, He shouted out in frustration, “Where the hell am I?!” 

"Pathetic boy" a solemn voice spoke.

"Wha?" Yoshimori look around in surprise. His eyes widen at the sudden sound, "Who's there?"

"You are in the deepest level of your subconscious," The voice spoke ignoring his current question, but answer his first.

'Subconscious?' Yoshimori thought, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means what I said," The voice quickly replied, "You are standing within the deepest level of your subconscious!"

Panicked Yoshimori began to rapidly form kekkais one after another to break of the dark abyss. 

“Mestu” He called out, but atlas as the dusk cleared it could be seen nothing had changed. Yoshimori, being Yoshimori only tried again and again. Each time was the same as the last, failure. The solemn voice was now laughing at his attempts to break free.

“It’s useless” It spoke, “There is nothing here but infinite darkness” 

“Damn it, where are you?!” Yoshimori continue on his on slot of kekkais. Only now he used them to get airborne to search for the source of the voice. The laugher after some time had gotten louder as if the being it belong to was right behind him. Yoshimori turned to look, but again there was nothing.

“Arg, where the hell are you?!” 

A hand grabbed Yoshimori’s shoulder. He froze, but he soon learned the hand belonged to the being whom been tormenting him.

“I’m right here, boy” It whispered in his ear. Turning, Yoshimori went to strike at his tormentor. The figure only caught his fist. “Now, now. There’s no need to be violent”  
Yoshimori just stared back in shock at the figure before him. It—he looked identical to Yoshimori in every way, except for those bloody red eyes.

“Wh…who are you?!”

“Why, I’m you!”


End file.
